


A little Venom in your Coffee, A little Photon in your Tea

by TurnDownForCarolJess



Series: CarolJess One-Shots and Sexy Times [5]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Woman (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Masturbation, Maybe A Little Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurnDownForCarolJess/pseuds/TurnDownForCarolJess
Summary: In the wake of Rogue's first appearance as a villain, Jessica Drew helped Carol Danvers reconnect with her trauma, grief, and memories by helping Carol relive it all so that Carol could get herself back. After her confrontation with the Avengers, Carol is still traumatized and a little confused, but Jessica guides her to a deeper connection, and both are irrevocably changed afterwards.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Jessica Drew
Series: CarolJess One-Shots and Sexy Times [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729051
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A little Venom in your Coffee, A little Photon in your Tea

It’s dark and the X-Mansion is quiet when Jessica Drew wakes, suddenly aware that someone is in her room. She’s mentally and emotionally exhausted after helping Carol Danvers recover her memories, sharing every bit of grief, love, betrayal, pain. Jess barely knows the woman, but has a more intimate connection to her than anyone she’s ever met or loved. So when Carol whimpers in the darkness of Jessica’s guest room, Jess sighs with relief that it’s not an attack.

“Are you okay, Carol?” she whispers. She turns a lamp on, though she doesn’t need it. Carol can’t say the same. 

Carol blinks rapidly in the new light, holds a hand up as shield.

Jessica slides out from under the covers, goes to Carol and puts her hands on her shoulders. “Trouble sleeping?”

“Trouble everything,” Carol says. “I feel like--” She doesn’t finish, and scrubs her hands through her long blonde hair. She’s wearing someone’s silver silk pajamas, probably Ororo, while Jess is in just her panties and a loose white tank top. Jess hadn’t planned on night visitors.

Jessica says, “You’re okay. I’m here. It’s been a hard couple days.”

“Jess?” Carol asks, as if she isn’t quite sure who Jessica is.

“Yeah, Jess. The girl who just lived your life to get it back.”

Carol’s blue eyes fill with tears. She grasps one of Jess’s hands and holds it to her chest, just above the cleavage. Jess resists the urge to pull the hand back, as this is more intimate than she’s used to being with anyone not already a lover. 

“Yes. You lived my life. That’s what it is. I’m not me without you. Not yet.”

“You’re definitely you, Carol Danvers. Come on, let’s sit down and take some deep breaths. I’ll make us some tea.”

They say in unison, “Coffee would be better.” Carol’s surprise is second only to Jess’s. 

“You see? You have me inside your head.” They sit down on the edge of the bed, and Carol looks into Jess’s eyes. “It’s weird, isn’t it? I’m sorry you had to be the one to do this for me.”

“Hey, don’t act like you’re the first person to ever have something like this go on.” Jessica holds Carol’s hand now, and slowly she realizes that Carol’s pupils have dilated beyond the dim light of the bedside lamp. Her breathing has gone slightly shallow, and her heart beats faster. The skin on her cheeks and chest above the buttons of her pajama top have gone flush. 

Shit, Jess thinks. Her pheromones. It’s super rare for a woman to react with attraction. To date it’s really only happened with Lindsay, and that’s been purely platonic. So why is Jess suddenly reacting the same way towards Carol? Her own pulse has quickened. She can feel her own face heating up with anticipation. She wants to kiss Carol. Is it because she’s channeling Carol’s emotions and memories? 

Carol escaped from a gross, abusive, manipulative relationship, not to mention something of a magical pregnancy, only to have her powers and memories ripped from her shortly after by the villainess Rogue. Carol’s fighting the trauma of all of that, plus not having her powers, plus not having that connection to her memories. 

In a very real sense, Jessica Drew is currently the first person in Carol’s life who hasn’t betrayed her. She’s the first person who showed kindness and compassion. Who offered her hand in friendship, and had no ulterior motives or past complications.

Jessica knows all this because she feels it in the parts of her that still feel what Carol feels. That know what Carol knows. Even just a couple of days beyond Charles Xavier’s mental manipulations to fix Carol’s mind, Jessica’s sense of Carol is fading, but it’s not gone yet. She feels this attraction because, for Carol, it’s truly the first real and positive emotion she’s been able to conjure since retrieving her memories.

The rest have been betrayal and sadness and grief. Jess knows something about all of those.

“I haven’t been where you are, Carol,” Jess says, carefully navigating this strange experience. “But I’ve had similar experiences. I’ve had my powers muted and ineffective in order to control an aspect of them. I’ve been lied to and manipulated in order to get me to do great evils. I’ve had to kill, and I’ve reveled in the kill when I thought I was being righteous.”

“You’ve experienced the superhero gauntlet,” Carol says. Jess nods. “Cap says you’re not really a hero until you’ve suffered a bit.”

“I don’t really know Captain America that well, but I’m inclined to agree. You stand up against evil, evil tends to fight back.”

Carol chuckles a bit. It’s not even a joke, or particularly clever, but that’s Jess’s pheromones at work. Carol runs her hands through her hair, shoving it back behind her shoulder, almost an invitation. Jess nearly reaches a hand up to cup Carol’s face, but resists. 

Instead she lets Carol go and sighs. “I’ll go get us that coffee.”

“Cream two sugars,” they say in unison, and both shyly smile. This is too weird! 

As Jess is about to walk out of the room, Carol clears her throat, and stares at a very inappropriate place on Jessica’s body. Jessica’s about to make a snarky remark, but then she remembers she’s only wearing panties, and bashfully seeks around on the floor for her pants from the day before. She slips them on, feeling Carol’s gaze on her the entire time. She doesn’t hate it. 

Finally Jess buttons the pants, hides her blush behind her hair, and says, “Do you… want to come down with me? I’m sure the kitchen’s open even at this hour.”

Carol nods, standing and taking Jess’s hand. Their fingers lock together and it’s the most natural feeling in the world. “I don’t want to be alone right now.”

“No, of course not,” Jess says, smiling. Carol leans her head onto Jess’s shoulder as they walk. The surreality of feeling her own emotions, and also Carol’s emotions, is a bit much for Jess, but she lets Carol hold on and snuggle because honestly she just really misses this level of human contact, on top of all the other weird reasons she’s trying not to think about.

The X-Mansion is not completely quiet at this hour, Jess realizes. Billiard balls clack somewhere. Glasses clink. Two women chat and laugh. It provides a backdrop of normalcy to which Jess clings in these strange times.

The strong scent of bitter coffee precedes their arrival into the kitchen. Nightcrawler--Kurt--is here, wearing a robe and standing over the deluxe espresso machine as it coughs and spurts. 

“No rest for ze vicked,” he says as greeting, his German accent thick, holding a cup up in his three-fingered hand in salute. 

“More like for the weary,” Jess says. 

“Is that decaf?” Carol whispers, standing behind Jess and refusing to look directly at Kurt. 

“Ve are not really a decaf household, Fräulein.”

Jess bristles at this and says, “Kurt, we talked about this.”

Kurt’s cheeky smile vanishes. He remembers. “Ja, Miss Drew. My apologies. Miss Danvers. Vould you like a cup before I shut ze process down?”

“We’ll get it ourselves, Kurt. You’re a peach.”

“I zink I am more like a plum, but I take your meaning. Have a pleasant evening, Fr--ladies.” He bows, and before Jess can warn him not to teleport, he vanishes with a _bamf_ and a puff of black smoke. The sulfur smell slams into them immediately, and Jess runs to the window above the sink to open it and fan out the stink.

Carol coughs, but chuckles, as she takes a seat at the breakfast nook. Jess likes to hear this woman laugh. She scoffs at herself. Maybe Kurt’s teleportation stink will wash out the pheromones and calm things down.

“I can figure this thing out,” Jess mutters, staring at the complex espresso machine. She’s disarmed bombs, she can froth milk.

And yet after several minutes, she’s managed to spray foam all over the counter, splash piping hot milk all over her chest leading to a scalded and pinkish hue to her skin, and then the thing begins to whistle for seemingly no reason, getting louder and louder until it’s ear-piercing. Her hand glows green with Venom Blast energy. She’ll shut this damn thing up.

But Carol, laughing out loud now, reaches for Jess’s hand and lowers it. “I think we can get it working without a little venom in our coffee,” she says.

Carol patiently directs Jessica through the proper steps of making an espresso, guiding her hands, leading her fingers. Letting her touch linger while the tiny cups fill.

So much for her pheromones.

They sit together at the breakfast nook after cleaning up the kitchen counter, and Jess runs a wet towel over her chest. That helps with the scald and the pink skin, but does absolutely nothing for the dampness of her shirt, and its very… translucent appearance. Jess apologizes and keeps fanning her tank top out so that her nipples aren’t pressing against the fabric and displayed for Carol’s enjoyment.

And she does seem to enjoy Jess’s embarrassment and display.

“Last time I wear white to a coffee date,” Jess jokes, then realizes what she’s said. Her face flushes anew, but Carol smiles.

“I don’t know how to be, going forward,” Carol says, a finger running idly over the rim of the tiny espresso cup. 

“It’s bound to be weird. You spent so long with powers, and as part of a team you thought had your back.” Carol stiffens as Jess talks, but Jess can feel what Carol is feeling, at least a little. It’s what Carol needs to hear. And what better person than the one currently sharing her most intimate memories and thoughts?

Jess continues, “It’ll be different, going forward.”

Carol laughs ruefully. “No shit.”

“I mean in general. You’re not defined by Ms. Marvel. By the depth of the betrayal at the hands of the Avengers. You’re a decorated soldier, a pilot, you’re smart and beautiful.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” They both smile and blush at that exchange.

“I’m saying your life will be different, but you’ve got choices. And you’ll have me every step of the way, if you need it. But--and I’m not just blowing smoke up your silk jammies--I don’t think you’ll need it.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I’m just the Spider-Woman, former Hydra stooge and so-so super. You’re Carol Danvers, ace pilot and legendary Avenger. Nothing can take that away, Carol.”

Tears stand in Carol’s eyes, but she nods. “You sell yourself short, Jess. You saved my life. You saved my memories. You brought me back from a damned coma.”

“Professor X did that, I was just a…” She struggles for the right word. “A conduit?”

“You did what no one else could, and now?” Carol holds her hand out and Jess takes it, not because she thinks Carol needs it, but because Jess thinks she’s going to let some bad decisions happen tonight.

“Now you’re the most important part of my life. Even if you are just ‘the Spider-Woman’ to most, you’ll never be just anything to me. You’ll always be my hero, Jess.”

Jess is going to make some very bad decisions tonight. 

She leans forward a little, licking her lips. “I like the sound of that very much, Carol.”

Carol leans forward, too, eyes jumping between Jess’s eyes and her lips. “Can we… go back to your room?”

“I also like the sound of that. Are you sure this is what you want?” Jess knows it is. She can feel it with everything inside her that she shares with Carol in this moment. The feelings will fade, Charles assured them both, but right now, they’re present. Right now they demand to have their needs met. 

Carol nods.

Jess lets fall away the hand on her shirt, the one fanning the dampness and hiding her near nudity. She leads Carol back up to the guest room the X-Men have afforded her while this whole fiasco went down. The billiard balls clack, the women in some far off room laugh, the glasses clink. Each one buzzes pleasantly in Jess’s ears. This is a time of happiness, of discovery and recovery. 

A time to explore and learn things about herself.

The door to Jess’s room opens and closes, and before she even knows what’s happened, Carol pounces on her. Her arms wrap around Jess, squeeze her tight, grab her ass and lift. Carol is in control of this, and it scares Jess a little. It thrills her, too. Their lips press together, and their tongues explore. Jessica lets it happen, throws herself into it, reaches a hand up the back of Carol’s silk pajama top, fingers tracing the lines of her back, tickling as they caress up and down. 

The more feminine body is unusual, but Jess likes it. It smells of sweat, and espresso, and something intoxicating that drives Jess wild. She realizes belatedly that she’s reacting to her own pheromones, experiencing them with the part of her that is Carol right now. 

Her mind goes foggy, and images of all the things she wants to do to Carol fill her. Everything Carol is going to do to her. 

Her groin aches with need, and she grinds into Carol’s body, pushing her clit up against the fabric of her panties, letting the nerves get a taste of what’s to come.

“Let me down,” Jess pants. Carol complies, and Jess realizes that with her pheromones in play, Carol is likely to do whatever Jess says. Carol growls with desire and lust as Jess drops her legs from around Carol, plants feet on the ground and walks Carol backwards, into the wall facing the hallway. 

Jess takes Carol’s arms, and presses them to either side of her against the wall, palms out, and holds them there while Jess licks up Carol’s neck to her earlobe, sucking it in and nibbling playfully. Carol moans, and Jess can almost feel the moist tickle on her own earlobe. It’s such a bizarre sensation, to almost feel both sides of it, to know which parts Carol likes and doesn’t like. Which parts she’s unsure about, and then realizes she in fact very much wants more of.

Jess purrs in Carol’s ear, breathing, and delights in the way Carol’s body shudders and her fingers clench against Jess’s. Jess raises both arms above Carol’s head, holding both wrists with one hand until Carol gets the point. Carol’s midriff exposes with the raised arms, and Jess leans down to the navel, just above the waistline, and licks around it, kisses down one side to the elastic waist of the pajama bottoms. She tickles a finger into the waistband, pulls the waist out and breathes Carol in. Her scent is heady, intoxicating. Carol’s body shudders again when Jess breathes out, lets the waistband snap against her stomach playfully. 

Jessica takes her time with each button on the silk shirt, starting at the bottom, kissing the exposed skin with each button that pops loose. She reaches the final button that will let Jess pull the shirt wide open, and Carol’s arms lower, covering her chest as the last button slides free.

Jessica, undeterred, runs her hands up Carol’s stomach, delighting in the toned abs and how they flex in response to her touch. Jess raises up along with her arms, pushing up on Carol’s arms until her fingers caress nipples. 

“Yes,” Carol moans, covering Jess’s hands with her own, plying them against her breasts in just the way she likes. Jess runs her hands up Carol’s chest, to her clavicles and around the shoulders, freeing the pajama top even more, so that it rests at her elbows, limp and mildly confining, but leaving Jessica free to access everything.

Jess comes back up to Carol’s face, pressing her back into the wall again, so that her shirt can’t fall even if she unbends her arms, and kisses her deeply, passionately. Their tongues mingle and for a breathless minute they make out. Carol’s hands work at Jessica’s pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them, while Jess holds Carol’s head in a palm, directing the action while massaging her breasts with the other.

Carol’s arms wrap around Jess’s shoulders, hugging her face tight to her chest. Jess gladly takes one nipple into her mouth, sucking and licking it, enjoying Carol’s sounds of pleasure. She very gently applies pressure with her teeth, stimulating but not hurting. Carol gasps and laughs, and Jess works her magic on the other nipple until Carol is biting her lip and can’t take it anymore.

She grabs Jess’s head and guides it back up so that her tongue can make Jess moan a little. Carol helps Jess pull the pants off, and Jess kicks them aside.

“I’m gonna make you wake up the whole house,” Jess whispers.

“You can try,” Carol pants. 

With her back against the wall, Carol arches her body and the shirt finally falls free of her arms. Jess sinks to her knees, sliding the shirt under her for just a little bit of padding for comfort. She trails wet, tongue-laden kisses down Carol’s breasts and stomach, and pulls the waistband of the silk pajama bottoms down. Carol’s blonde pubic hair puffs out slightly as the waistband slides over the patch, and below it, Carol’s pussy beckons Jess. She drags the pajama bottoms down the rest of the way, insinuating herself between Carol’s legs, spreading her out so that she has no choice but to lean back against the wall.

“Look at me,” Jess says, and waits for Carol’s eyes to find hers before burying her tongue and lips into Carol’s pussy. She uses one finger to stimulate the clit while her other hand spreads the lips wide, giving Jess plenty of room to explore and drive her tongue deep. She never takes her eyes off Carol’s, though, and with every shudder, moan, and tense of Carol’s body, Jess can almost feel it in her own. 

Jess licks two fingers on each hand, and works one set of fingers upward into Carol’s hole while the other hand slides down between her own panties. She’s so hot from this and grinding her body against Carol’s that she’s already a little wet, making it easier to finger herself while eating out Carol. With every stroke mirrored in both hands, Jess imagines she can feel the tongue on her own clit, as if everything Carol experiences is mirrored in Jess’s head, and therefore her body. Her own orgasm races up to greet her, and she laughs joyously into Carol’s mound as she rocks against her climax. She’s never come so fast in her entire life. She feels her panties become moist and this drives her tongue ever deeper into Carol, fingers fucking even faster.

This is what Carol needs, even if it’s not what either of them expected. Jessica is the only one who truly understands what Carol went through. The only one who gets the pain, and who deserves her pleasure washing down Jess’s chin as she comes, coating Jess’s neck. Carol stifles her moans as best she can, but Jess is sure they’ll have some funny looks at the breakfast table in the morning. Carol’s knees buckle as the orgasm runs through her, and Jess eases her down, letting her mouth drop away as Carol’s legs slide around Jess, and Jessica cradles Carol.

At first they can only pant and stare into each other’s eyes, awash in the afterglow of this unique experience. Already Jess can feel Carol’s emotions and feelings fading. Soon she’ll remember that she had these in her head, but won’t have the actual inside her. 

Carol opens her mouth to say something, but Jess pulls her close, so that their sweaty bodies lock together, and their lips meet. A slow, drawn-out kiss silences any words between them. This is all they need, all that matters in this moment. 

When Jess lets her go, Carol licks her lips. “Well, I know I taste good. But how does Spider-Woman taste?”

They giggle as Carol pushes Jess back onto the carpeted floor. Maybe eventually they’ll find the bed. For now they’ve found each other, and Jessica can’t believe that this could be happening, but she’s so happy to have another woman between her legs. To have a little photon in her tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll forgive me the silly fic title, but I couldn't get it out of my head once I thought of it. As ever, I hope you enjoy these little diversions into sexy times for our girls Carol and Jessica.
> 
> Don't be afraid to say hello! I'll approve any comments that aren't outright hateful.


End file.
